


Der Panther

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	1. chapter 01

目光受困于无休的铁栏①，  
倦意流露，似无物以勾留。  
他仿佛只有千条的铁栏杆  
千栏之外便再无宇宙。 

　　  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Stäbe  
so müd geworden, daß er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.

 

男人静静看着自己的手。  
干净修长的指间夹着一根烟，火星缓慢而漠然地吞噬着，把雪白的身子转化为丑陋的黑灰。

 

一根烟的时间可能很长。他想起送他这根烟的陌生人。  
那人一副典型的商人模样，戴着黑色的半脸鸟形面具，粗短的喙尖随着鼓囊囊的颊肉上下耸动着，其人也同鸟一般聒噪，操着浓重的南方口音四处攀谈。  
这是个地下拍卖场，主办方与宾客皆不以真面目示人，更不要提与对方交谈了。他立在一侧，瞧着那人屡屡碰壁的尴尬模样轻蔑地笑出声来。  
那男人转了个身，抬头看他，面上毫无不悦之色，反倒递过一根烟来帮他点了，看他吸了一口，满面堆笑道：“我是第一次来，跑了不少路，还希望先生能照顾照顾。”

和粗壮敦实的身材恰好相反，说话声尖尖细细，手里的烟通体雪白，细长一根，与短粗的手指形成鲜明对比。

这番话显然不该出现在眼下这个场合。拍卖会向来以出价论高低，从没有什么照顾退让之说。  
男人没有点头也没有摇头，只是抬了下夹烟的手，客套地道了声谢便走远了。

 

烟只抽了一口。抽惯了呛口的北烟，南烟总是腻腻歪歪的，又寡淡得很，于是干脆在手里夹着，任它完成自己悲惨的宿命。  
今天的拍卖会也像这烟一样，寡淡又无聊。

货物被装在卖场中心的铁笼里。笼内地面与成年人的目线平齐，顶部和底部都装满了射灯，以便四周的竞拍者看到货物身体的每一个角落。  
浑浊的空气里弥漫着人体分泌物的味道，相比之下，烟酒的辛辣气息反倒更令人亲近些。  
年轻漂亮的男孩们在铁笼里肆意扭动着，恨不得把身上每一个地方都露出来放大给人看，每个洞都叫人狠狠填满，直把自己折腾得浑身抽搐瘫软在地才罢休。  
套路都是一样的套路，又甜又腻的呻吟听多了，钻进耳朵只会扰得人心烦。他甚至后悔起来，没在进门时问药贩子讨点让人快活的小玩意儿，至少不会像现在这么无聊。

 

拍卖正式开始后会场便一片漆黑，只有中央一个铁笼子发着光，想要找人是难上加难。四周的男人们大多与他一样燃不起什么性趣，只是沉默地抽烟，偶尔有低低的咳嗽声响起来。男人目光四下里游移着，突然看到了那个曾与他搭过话的奇怪男人。那人正局促地站在人群里，偶尔向台上媚叫个不停的男孩瞟个几眼，又低下头，看上去竟害羞得很。

每个拍品叫价都超不过三轮。人群乌压压的一片像是睡着了，杂七杂八的烟雾汇起来组成一堵墙，场子里甚至有不满的拍客出声骂了起来。

拍卖其实是一件很碰运气的事儿。运气好的话可以来一场惊心动魄的竞价，拥美人在怀欢愉到天明，运气不好也能借着台上活色生香的场面撸两把过瘾。  
他看着场子里密密麻麻的戴着面具的脸，脑子里突然冒出极荒诞的想法来。  
面具下可能是不苟言笑的政客，可能是慈眉善目的教育家，可能是金融大鳄，或是大名鼎鼎的艺术家……但此刻却都被廉价的面具遮了脸，推搡着挤在一处，大口呼吸着带有精液气味的浑浊空气，得体衣装下的丑陋欲望高高挺立，发出动物一样的粗重喘气声。

他忽然想获得某种可以一瞬间摘掉所有面具的超能力，欣赏所有人在自己最丑陋原始的时刻面对仇敌、同僚或挚友的精彩表情，那一定是十本书都写不出来的美妙绝景。  
但他并不想通过这一场面批判什么，毕竟他也是这些低俗人群中的一员，只是他永远诚于并勇于面对自己的欲望，因而格外轻视那些脱下面具后背离本心的虚伪行径。

他嘲讽地笑笑，指尖忽然传来一阵灼热的痛感。手指下意识一松，那半根雪白的烟便坠进黑暗里去，再找不到踪影。

司仪冰冷的声音从扩音器里传出来：“305号——”

 

暗下去的笼子突然亮起，拍客们似乎都长长抽了一口气，突然爆发出一阵低呼来。

305，男人想，这是个好数字。

 

强劲的脚步迈出柔软的步调，  
在这狭窒的圈中旋转，  
仿佛围绕一中心的力之舞蹈，  
一份伟大的意志在其中昏眩。  
　　  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.

 

灯亮起的一瞬间，我看到了他。

他面对我静静站着，头顶的射灯打在高耸的眉骨上，投下两片阴影，我看不清他的眼神。  
他就那样站着，脊骨挺直，没有丝毫要弯下腰的样子，静默地扫视着人群。于是每个人只好高高地抬了头去看，只盼望能再看得清楚些。

“操，居然是个双儿，今天来着了！”

有人喊了一声，人群立马沸腾了起来，层层叠叠地往前涌。

 

笼子里的男人穿着修身的皮衣裤，黑亮亮地反着光。短皮衣的前襟被胸前柔软的圆弧撑起，与过分纤细的腰肢隔出空荡荡的一圈缝隙来。  
裤腰堪堪触及凸出的耻骨，紧紧绷在雪白的皮肤上，勾勒出圆润紧致的臀部线条。最纤细的腰线处紧紧围着一圈黑色的弹力带，循环往复的黑色网格消失在最令人遐想的一线之下。黑色皮料包裹着两条修长笔直的腿，露出网袜下纤细雪白的一双脚踝。  
那双脚踩着鲜红的高跟鞋，鞋跟细得像两只锋利的锥子。

最致命的诱惑不在于裸露，而在于遮掩。他想必是深深知道这一点的。

也许你见过巴洛克时期的意大利雕像，他的面容正与其相似，不过并非甜美可爱的丘比特，而是英俊而棱角分明的阿波罗，锋利的轮廓和细小的胡茬透出成熟男人的风情，偏生身体单薄得很，肤色嫩白，皮革稍一摩擦就显出一片红痕来，显出几分少年的青涩脆弱。  
属于女性的柔软弧度在光影下半隐半现，散发出莹润的光来——他明明是阿波罗与达芙妮的结合体，是再诱人不过的矛盾集合②。

男人们几乎都疯狂了起来，目光赤裸又灼热，嘴里吐出平日里绝不会说的淫词秽语。

“老子从来没见过这样的双儿，操，就是奶子小了点。”  
“快把奶子露出来看看！又白又圆，手感一定好得很，啧。”  
“不过是个出来卖的，穿这么多装什么装，被这么多男人看着下面早流水了吧。”

无论说着怎样不堪的字句，他们的头却都是高高仰起的，竟像是在朝拜一座遥不可及的圣像般，眼神专注而又狂热。

男人不为所动，只是小幅度地迈着步，眉目低敛，绕着圈子打量四周涌动的人群。

我看不到他的目光，却也能感知其中的冷漠与疏离，忽然间竟想起动物园笼子里关着的猛兽来——一同在狭窄的牢笼里踱步，一同冷漠而无谓，每落下一步都令人心惊。  
我甚至怀疑他有一双能在黑暗中发亮的绿眼睛。

男人们心底的兽性与嫉妒已被他的漠然彻底激发了起来，喊出的字眼越来越肮脏下流，露出的眼睛也愈发浑浊，恨不得将目光化作刀刃，将笼中的人剥得赤条条，看个一清二楚。

有人甚至紧紧贴在台边，只为从下方去看他被衣襟遮住的两团浑圆，全然不顾脸颊沾上的湿黏污垢。  
居然还有几只手探进笼底，他也不恼，只是用高跟鞋前掌毫不留情地踩过去，激起夹杂着变态快感的嘶声痛呼。

黑暗里响起一片窸窸窣窣的声音，几个黑衣人挤入人群，把坏了规矩的拍客狠狠拖了出去。

 

我似乎看到男人形状姣好的红唇露出一个轻蔑的笑容，下一瞬他就撞上了我的目光。  
没来由的，我觉得自己像一只被猎豹锁定的羚羊。

 

我点了一根烟。烟能使我砰砰乱跳的心平静下来。

我隔着一层烟雾，看他在红皮面的高脚凳上坐下来，鞋尖轻轻点着地板，两条长腿微微屈起构成两道弧，腿心贴合皮面时发出一声沙哑的轻叹。

充足的光线打亮了他大理石般的脸孔，纤长的睫毛闪着蜂蜜一样的光，花瓣般的红唇半张着，露出内里一点水红的舌尖。

他纤细的腰肢扭动着，腿心不断磨蹭着凳面，带着体内粗硕的按摩棒在敏感的穴壁里打着转碾压。明明是成熟男人低沉的嗓子，尾音却又轻又短地带着俏，偶尔拉长了音尾，像一只细细长长的勾人的手。

“骚婊子，真他妈会叫，小逼是不是已经被野男人肏烂了？”  
男人们恶毒地咒骂着，呼吸声却一声重过一声。

他似乎什么都没听到。前身早已鼓起一团，却碰都不碰，只是用弯曲的棒头抵着皮垫子来回磨蹭，不时前倾了身子去磨肿胀的花核，一截细白微颤的腰便露出来，两个小巧精致的腰窝轻轻晃着，凸出的脊骨下连着引人遐想的沟壑，消失在紧绷的皮料里。

“操，屁股扭得好骚，谁知道后面那个洞里有没有放东西。”

他又继续磨了会儿，叫声突然变得又轻又急，尾音朦胧暧昧地拉出一条细丝，似乎带着一丝清浅的笑意。  
男人们不由自主地齐齐倒抽一口气。

 

雪白的身子上绽放出情色的薄红，一时间媚意更甚，眼角眉梢都蘸着风情。他似乎朝我这里笑了一下，便又激起人群中一片下流的咒骂。  
纤细的手臂后撑，衣襟滑落露出大半个胸膛，那段脆弱的颈子向后仰着，拉出绝美的线条来。

炽热的目光有如实体，贪婪地舔舐着他白皙挺翘的胸膛，粉棕色的肉粒红肿地缀在隆起的乳丘上，随着身体的动作轻轻涌动着。  
男人们卷动口舌，发出色情的嘬弄声，涎水沾湿露出下流笑容的嘴角。  
有人叫道，“这对绝品奶子，不抓着狠狠艹一顿真是可惜了！”  
周围立马有声音附和，“从后面用力操进去，奶子和鸡巴都淫荡地甩个不停，想想都爽！”  
“我艹，这个婊子是在用假鸡巴自己肏自己吗？真的会玩。”

凸起的硬物把腿间的皮料顶出一个弧度，腰肢一拱又把那东西尽数吃了回去。叫声轻而哑，像撩过皮肤的羽毛，又像猫科动物特有的呼噜声。

看不到的东西往往更今人浮想联翩。男人们的目光汇集在他裆口，脑里翻腾着淫秽不堪的想象——沾满淫液的按摩棒被紧缩的湿红花穴挤出来，又一下子吞没至根部，肥软的花唇像花瓣一样簇拥着入侵者，湿哒哒地撇在两侧。

“小逼这么爱吸鸡巴，假的能让你爽吗？老子用真刀真枪射爆你两个骚洞！”  
男人们吼叫着，兽一般的面孔上青筋尽显。

我一根接一根地抽烟，默不作声，目光始终落在正前方那张漂亮的脸上。他正仰着头，只能看到一截天鹅般的颈子和布着小胡茬的下巴，还有柔软又丰满的诱人唇线。他好像完全不在意周边的目光与声音，而是以某种无所谓的态度完全沉浸于这场表演——我不得不承认，他彻底勾起了我的好奇心。

突然扩大的嗡嗡声从他身体深处传出来，他腰肢不受控制地轻轻抽搐，红润的舌尖不时扫过合不拢的双唇，眉心微蹙，口中发出少年般清甜短促的嗯嗯啊啊声。  
被皮料紧紧包裹的大腿颤抖着，却还用腿心不断碾磨着皮垫，直想把硬物顶到更深更软的地方去，皮革摩擦的吱吱声里杂着令人脸红心跳的淫靡水声。

“妈的，好想肏会吐水的逼。”  
“骚婊子下面的水肯定流都流不完。”

一截雪白的腰肢疯狂扭动，晃得人眼花缭乱，忽然绷直了脊背，身子不住抽搐着到达了高潮，发出一声饱蘸着情欲的低软叹息来。泛红的眼角半开，精致梳理的额发被汗液打湿，散开来贴在光洁的额头上。

涌动的灰尘在他周身闪着光，竟像是细小的星辰一般。他半仰着脸，像祭坛上的牺牲者，又像圣洁的神明。

 

他具备一切大型猫科动物的特征。漂亮、慵懒、柔软，且足够危险。自知堕落于苦难不能解脱，使他惯常的冷漠带上纵情放荡的撩人色彩，却磨不掉柔软身躯下特属于猛兽的反骨——而这一点，正让那些大老爷们不爽。

大老爷们自然没有这东西。他们最擅长用地位、权力和金钱将忤逆者碾成碎片，站在尸骸上自我尊大，他们更见不得这根反骨出现在一个人尽可夫的婊子身上。  
他们的愤怒嫉妒同欲望一起冲破头脑，额角的青筋同性器上的青筋一起突突跳动着。一只手在头顶挥动，另一只则忙着做些见不得人的事情。

空气里掺杂的精液味道愈发浓烈起来。

 

我确信他在看我。越过大老爷们举起的手和高高抬起的丑恶头颅，穿过下流淫秽的谩骂与猥亵，以及烟雾缭绕的浑浊空气。但我却从他半阖的眼里看不出任何东西，他似乎在看，又似乎没有，只是望着铁栏间漂浮涌动的尘埃。

他平复了一会儿，用手臂撑着垫子慢慢站起来。正当他又要回到起初那副圣像般的姿态时，某种陌生和熟悉的震动声在他身体深处一并响起——他就这样毫无征兆地跪倒在地上。

人群爆发出山一样的欢呼，尖锐的口哨声划破浑浊的空气，无数张黑色面具下咧开的唇角露出森森白牙。

他的眼睛由于这一意外蓦地睁大了，膝盖着地时发出一声锥心的痛呼，尾音却被生理快感拖得黏黏糊糊如同呜咽，随着动作轻轻喘着。  
那是一双极漂亮的眼睛，不是绿色，而是温暖的栗棕色。

遥控器在拍卖行的人手里。有人向黑暗深处吼叫：“再给老子开大点！看看这个骚婊子还站不站得起来！”

笼子里的人挣扎着，一侧单薄的肩胛骨突兀地支起来，像一杆不屈的船桅，然而最终还是被快感的浪潮击垮，卸了力伏在肮脏的地面上。

“人人都能骑的母狗就应该趴在地上扭着屁股给人肏，偏偏要站起来当人，也不看看自己有没有这个资格。”男人们脸上露出属于胜利者的丑恶笑容，不断吐出恶毒的语句。  
“装什么高贵？下面两个骚肉洞还不是被肏得受不了？爽得嘴都合不拢，是不是想吃男人的鸡巴？长了这副身子就该是淫荡的贱种。”

 

他伏在地上，腰压得很低。上衣堆在肩背处，露出纤细结实的雪白腰腹，臀部高高耸起，两腿大开跪着，腿心处顶出一个不断蠕动的圆润小包。只看那里便可以想象，那根粗硕的按摩棒怎样在湿软的穴里以可怕的频率狰狞跳动着。  
发泄过的前身也鼓胀起来，隐约露出一个轮廓。他身子不由自主地摆动着，小臂紧紧贴着地面，哑着声音不住喘息。  
——这是个极类似于猫科动物的动作。

 

“呜嗯……啊……”

某种甜蜜的媚意从抑制不住的呻吟中传出来，霎时间席卷了整个会场。

 

“快看！奶子晃得好厉害，这么涨一定有奶吧，不知道被多少张嘴嘬过了。”

坚硬红肿的乳尖在冰冷滑腻的地面上摩擦着，刺得他整个身子都在抖。伏得更低，那颗小肉粒就被顶着陷回丰润的乳肉里，抬离地面的时候牵出色情的黏丝。  
男人们眼睛都看直了，恨不得一拥而上狠狠揉弄那两团软肉，留下青紫的丑陋指痕和带血丝的牙印，然而他们现在只能站在原地，死死瞪着那具曼妙的身子，眼珠子都要掉出来。

呻吟声里似乎故意掺了几分慵懒娇媚，时高时低，时缓时急，腰臀规律地扭动着，皮料紧紧贴合着身体，使人产生出一种能直接看到他赤裸皮肉的错觉。  
他无意识地将臀部抬得更高，希望体内粗暴的玩具可以进到更深的地方。被肏熟的穴壁紧紧绞着其中作乱的东西，自深处喷出清泠泠的水来。

“假鸡巴能喂饱你的骚逼吗？怕是连宫口都顶不到吧？那里面是不是痒得要命？”  
男人们吵闹得更带劲了，平日避而不谈的粗鄙词汇像倒豆子一样一泄而出。

他哀哀叫着，腰臀摇摆得更加用力，突然间身子一紧，近乎狂乱地扭起腰来，扩大的嗡嗡声伴着滑腻腻的咕啾水声响个不停。他眼睛翻起了白，嘴里啊啊地媚叫着，圆润的乳球抖出了虚影来。  
紧紧按着地面的手指在高潮的一刻握成了拳，在射灯的强烈灯光里看不出一丝血色。  
我清晰地看到他中指带了个豹形戒指，绿宝石嵌成的眼睛发出幽幽的光。

 

他伏在地上好一会儿，支起一边的手臂，摇摇晃晃地直起身来。  
即使沾了地上湿黏的秽污，那副面容还是和最初一般，看不出什么分别。只有打着颤的腿根和腰肢证明他刚刚沉浸于一场情欲的欢愉，泛红的眼角懒散又高傲，泛着水光的丰润唇角挂着嘲讽的笑意。

高跟鞋敲击地面，发出咚的一声脆响。  
透亮的液体失去了阻挡，顺着裤管一路流下来，积成一个小水洼，黏丝和着精水，滴滴答答地流，仿佛掉在大老爷们的心上。

“这么多水，做的时候会被喷一身吧？”四下里响起猥亵的哄笑声。  
他只不管，自顾自地坐在高脚凳上点了一根烟，一条腿伸直踏着地面，另一只架在金属杆子上，鲜红的鞋尖发着刺眼的光。

 

“竞价开始——”

自然有人争先恐后地举牌子。我看到那个形容猥琐的男人涨红了脸，尖细的声音虚飘飘地喊出一个高价。  
四周响起窸窸窣窣的讨论声，男人们看看手里的烟，再看看台上的人，色情地舔着嘴角，有几个一狠心扬起手里的牌子。

笼中人好像对自己的命运并没什么所谓，仍旧隔着烟雾似笑非笑看我，我也看着他，目光交汇像草原之上初见的两头猛兽。

我就这样喊出一个数来，全场都安静了，各色带着面具的怪脸带着惊诧转向了我，其中包括那个奇怪男人。我朝他扬了扬手里的烟，露出一个志在必得的笑容。  
竞价加码的最低数额使男人们面露难色，我收到了来自四面八方的，情感十分丰富的注目礼，俨然变成了会场里另一个小焦点。

突然某个尖细的声音再度响起，我瞬间明白他与我说的“照顾”究竟是个什么意思了。

人群一片哗然。没人会在婊子身上砸这么大价钱，只为了换他完完全全属于自己的三天。  
那男人脸上一片丧气，没什么精神，粗短的手指紧紧攥着号码牌，豆大的汗珠从涨红的肥胖双颊滚落，虚弱得似乎要跌倒。

台下的人正为了他剑拔弩张，笼里的小豹子却兴致缺缺，仰起头向头顶的大射灯吐烟圈，丝毫不在意周围各式各样的目光。  
我明白他的套路，但事到如今只能认栽。只得自嘲地笑笑，再次举起手里的牌子。

 

“23号一次——”

会场死一般的静寂。男人们看我的眼神像在看一个无可救药的疯子。

“23号两次——”

我的小豹子还在吐烟圈。漂亮的嘴角勾起一个小小的弧度。

“23号三次——”

戴着鸟形面具的男人垂着头，多肉而苦闷的脸如同一个瘪了的红气球。

 

清脆的锤击声与笼锁弹开的声音一同响起。

他站起来，表情再次隐到飘忽的光影中去。那颗雪白的烟屁股像从云端里抛下来的一样，被鲜红的鞋尖踩着碾了几碾，消失在黏滑的污垢里。  
困兽即将走出他的牢笼。

 

他始终盯着我的眼睛，却不曾低头。由高到低，由远及近，我心底竟产生出某种神灵降世的神圣感来。

我终于可以平视他的眼睛，把他小而白的手握在掌心，可以抚摸他柔软的身体，甚至毫不怜惜地把他弄到遍体鳞伤——他是我漂亮的战利品。

男人们的眼中流露出嫉妒神色，嘴上却在骂我傻逼。我心里快活得很，心想这些大老爷们是永远不懂抛千金换美人的乐趣的，也笑他们连自己骂的傻逼都不如，只能在阴暗角落里回想着某些香艳场景撸动鸡巴。  
我更不在意他们对我漂亮的小豹子说些什么，毕竟那些不入流的恶毒言论都出于见而不可得的卑劣欲望与强烈的嫉妒。

他走路的样子也很像猫。因为穿了高跟鞋，一步步重叠走得很慢，脚印连成一条直线，看起来温顺又乖巧。

我接过拍卖方递来的小箱子，里面是一些小玩具，还有他的一部分私人用品。  
我不顾他的反抗，把长大衣披在他身上裹了个紧，拽着他的一只手快速朝地下车库走去。

 

高跟鞋咚咚踏着地面，他被我拽着跑，嘴里呜呜咕哝起来，似乎很不情愿。我也不知道自己为何要这样做，只是脚步越发快了，像是在逃离什么一样。  
简直像老港片里一对出逃的恋人。

“——先生，先生！”

他在后面喊，喘得很急，似乎已经支撑不住了，软软的手指汗涔涔地贴着我手心。我突然停下脚步转过身子，他就毫无防备地摔进我怀里，一双漂亮的眼睛睁得溜圆。  
“怎么了？”我开口问他，突然发现自己的声音有些过分低沉。

他离我很近，昏黄的灯光把扑闪的眼睫染成金红色的蝴蝶翅膀，我才发现他今晚搽了明艳艳的口红，眼皮上闪着亮亮的光。  
“先生，您拉着我跑太快了——”他凑上来，贴着我耳根悄悄道，“里面的东西要滑出来了。”

他朝我眨眼睛，笑得纯真又放荡。我捉住他下颌，拇指重重擦过丰润饱满的下唇，在颊侧抹出一条血红的道子。  
他半张着嘴向我索吻，我便满足他，动作粗暴，甚至带了几分惩罚意味。他细软的腰更贴近了我，温暖的胸口紧挨着我的心脏，我几乎要这样融化了。

 

我们看着彼此唇边的红印子放声大笑。  
“我准备好了，”他轻轻道，鼻尖抵着我的，眼睛笑得弯弯，“这次不会滑出来的——先生就是要拉着我跑到外面的桥上也是可以的。”

我捏了把他的小屁股，把他打横抱了起来。他惊叫一声，手臂紧紧环着我的脖子，体内的东西不知碰到了哪里，涨红脸发出一声猫儿般的呻吟。

 

他把我的大衣狠狠扔到后座上，坐在副驾盯着我点烟。  
“所以——先生您今晚想怎么玩？我不介意您带几个朋友的，当然只有我们两个是最好不过了。”  
他说起话来声音低沉又轻佻，一副放荡惯了的样子。  
我没理他，只是发动车子稳稳往外开。

他轻轻笑了一下，继续道：“先生您真奇怪。”

他似乎对我不去看他很是不满。

“您知道吗？今晚您在我身上砸的钱足够买个年轻漂亮的双性雏儿，而您却只用它买了我三天，我值不了那么多，会场里的人肯定都在骂您傻子。”  
“所以呢？”我吐了口烟，准备配合一下他。  
“就算是我，也为您感到不值。”他故作惋惜道。霓虹片片的璀璨夜色从车窗两边飞逝而过，他定睛看了会儿，突然眼里闪出兴奋的光。

“不如我们逃走吧！”  
我听到他如是说。“只有我们两个，逃得远远的，让他们找不到。我就再不用回到那铁笼子里了。”  
“你不怕我骗你？”我笑道，“我把这些告诉拍卖会的人，你知道自己的下场的——甚至连命都保不住。”更不要谈你的那些骄傲心了。  
他只是笑，蜷在副驾上小小一团，“我看男人很准的，我知道你不会。”  
我笑笑不说话。

 

柔软的指尖蹭着我衣角，悄悄溜上我大腿划圈。他笑眯眯地舔着唇角弄我，扰得我不得安生。我明白他心里的小九九，只能开口：“你想去哪儿？”  
他在思考，目光四处打着转，落到副驾前放着的一本书上。那是一本陀思妥耶夫斯基，在过往的无数段旅途中已被我翻了无数遍。

“去俄罗斯怎么样？”他问，“我还没吃过鱼子酱，还没看过能漫过膝盖的大雪。”

我竟然也有一丝心动起来。旅行的热望和寻求刺激的冲动冲上我的大脑。他的语声还没有断，“我们有三天时间，三天足够跑得很远很远，他们赶不上我们的。”  
我自然明白。没人会比我更熟悉旅行。

我嘴角露出一个意味不明的笑来：“事实上，今晚为了你我已经花光了所有的钱。现在你看到的是我仅剩的全部家产。”  
小豹子咕噜了几声，沉默了好一会儿，重重叹了口气，道：“我的鱼子酱要泡汤了。”

 

他这样子实在可爱得很。我甚至真的想抛下一切，带着他朝北方一直开过去，去看俄罗斯的雪。

 

身旁突然传来一阵皮料摩擦的声音。我转头去看，发现他把自己那条皮裤子扒了下来，两条穿着网袜的漂亮长腿大喇喇地摆在前面凸起的台子上。他抬起眼皮瞥了我一下，拿过我指间的烟叼在嘴里，语声淡漠又含糊：“湿了，穿着难受。”

他双腿大开，丝毫不在意被人看到，握住半抬头的性器熟练地撸动着，低低软软地喘。

“婊子。”我骂他。  
“我从没说过自己不是婊子。”他笑出声。

 

我抽着烟开车，他在我旁边大张着腿打飞机，路过街口监控闪光的时候总会懒懒吹声口哨。  
我们就在无数路人复杂目光的探视中一路飞驰，意外地没因为伤风败俗被什么执法机关拦下。我知道他这样子只是做给我看，嫌我不看他也不碰他，一门心思要撩拨得我受不了直接办了他，所以只是嘴上叫得又甜又媚，身子却得不到满足，扭动着四处乱蹭。

他眼睛红红一脸委屈，被半吊子的快感折磨得要掉眼泪。

“刚刚在笼子里不是还很会玩吗？怎么现在不行了？”我幸灾乐祸，有意讽刺他。  
“……先生……我好想要……”

“要什么？里面那一根还不够吗？”我翻出遥控器，恶趣味地把频率一次推到最大。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他尖叫着，扑腾得像一条刚被捞出水面的鱼，清泠泠的水从熟红的花穴里源源不断地喷出来。我用一只手捉住那根扭动着的塑胶玩具的尾端，抽出一部分再狠狠推回去，重复几次他雪白的屁股就疯狂得抖起来，花穴紧紧绞着那根棒子不停抽搐，媚叫着射出一股白浊，瘫软在座位上。  
我把那东西从他身体里拔出来，凸出的顶端脱出穴口发出啵的一声，被肏到合不拢的花穴又吐出一泡清液来。

“……唔嗯…………好棒……”

他伸出红舌扫过双唇，偏过头来看我，左腿膝盖张开，一只纤细的脚腕蹭着我的腿。他眯着眼，用沾满体液的手指拨开两片软烂的花唇，露出一个小洞来。  
“先生您不来试试吗？”

 

我扭着脖子不看他，却听到纸张撕毁的声音。  
那本书的内页被他扯下来，揉软了擦拭溅到四处的精液和淫水，搓成团扔到窗外去。

 

“我刚刚做了这世界上最不能被饶恕的荒唐事——这事您也有一定责任，”他道，“所以您愿意再与我一起犯一些微不足道的小错误吗？”

 

我停下车，静静看着他的眼睛。他的眼睛很亮，像装满星辰的洁净夜空。  
我从衣服内袋里抽出手机，按了一串熟悉的号码。“何叔，帮我收拾一下行李，定位我等下发给你。”

 

还没等我挂电话他就贴了过来，被我一把推回了原地。  
“您是不是觉得我和您刚刚在拍卖会里看到的样子不同，所以才不愿碰我的？”

仔细想来似乎也有这个原因。我并非柳下惠，事实上我无比想把他按在地上狠狠肏一顿，把他高傲的骨头磨软了，只能伏在我身下甜腻腻地媚叫。而我现在却很烦躁，只能不去看他不去碰他，生生压住下半身燃起的邪火。  
我也不知道我为什么这样做。

唇间衔着的烟被人抽走，一只手用力掰过我僵硬的脖子，迎面袭来的一团烟雾逼得我呛咳出声。他几乎是在掐着我的脖子，以对待猎物的方式撕咬我的嘴唇。  
他膝盖支在我身子两侧，手指插进我发间用力按着。我不得不抬起头看他，看他逆着光星子一样的眼睛，看他叼着烟的嘴角挂着的嘲讽笑意。

他吻我的额头，我的眼睛，我的鼻梁，身子一点点下沉，手臂松松环着我的颈子。  
他柔软又满溢汁水的地方紧紧贴着我的裤裆，软软的腰轻轻拱着，用嘴唇和鼻尖轻轻触碰着我的脸。他像最亲密温柔的情人，又像慈爱包容的母亲，捉着少年的手，教他如何开启禁忌之门。

 

“您不必对我这样温柔的，”他衔着我的下唇，“不管怎样——我是个婊子，您想在哪里上我都可以。”  
“我配不上您的钱，更遑论珍视与爱。”

我想说些什么反驳，却被他用唇舌堵了回去。

“先生，您可以叫我305。”  
他的唇与我的仅有一指之隔，这是带着灼热温度的情人耳语。  
“你的名字呢？”数字毕竟太过冰冷了，让我想起AI或者其他的什么东西。

“我忘了。名字对我而言没有用。”

我盯着他。他有一张过分漂亮的嘴，因此所有从那里流出来的字句似乎都是真诚而甜美的。  
“我是——”  
“我知道您是谁，”他打断我，“我很喜欢您的书。”

这话让人觉得有些难为情。  
“虽然写得很烂，但我能感受到您腐坏的灵魂，所以我很喜欢。”  
这完全算不得赞美，却足以让我整个人兴奋起来。

 

“如果您不碰我一下而坚持开三天飞车的话，万一我俩逃不脱，那您可不仅是天下第一的冤大头，更要变成天下最荒唐可怜且死于非命的嫖客了。”

他的腰太过纤细，我甚至产生了伸开手掌就能将他禁锢于掌心的错觉。  
冰凉湿巾沾到皮肤的时候他瑟缩了一下，察觉到我意图后主动挺起了胸。一只足够聪明的小豹子，毛茸茸的掌心踏过无数个男人的手——他再高傲，也是靠讨男人欢心长大的，自然深谙此道。

想到这里我的动作便粗暴起来，隔着粗糙的无纺布纤维用力抠弄他胸口敏感的小肉粒。他疼得眉头皱起来，嘴里呜呜求饶，我便用手掌托住他整个圆润的乳丘安抚性地轻轻揉捏，雪白的软肉从收紧的指缝里溢出，如同某种芬芳柔滑的液体凝块。

“……您……这样捏得……我胸口好涨……”

他下身又热又湿，紧紧吮着插进去的两根手指，抽插都有些困难。“明明刚吃过那么大的东西，怎么现在又紧成这样？小荡妇？”

我狠狠掐了一把他圆润的奶子，他惊叫出声，我就趁着他失神的时候破开了他全身最柔软娇嫩的地方。  
被人握住弱点的小豹子软得像一条没骨头的奶猫，贴在我胸口呜呜叫着。我知道他这是因为玩了太多乱七八糟的花样没了体力，不过下面的两个洞却兴奋又热情，紧紧嘬着入侵的硬物。

我尽力收起内心的暴戾，尝试做一个温柔情人，毕竟他这副乖顺的样子过于惹人怜爱。不过男人总是会被性欲冲昏头脑，暴露出自己不堪的本性。我弄得他狠了，他也毫不留情地狠狠咬在我肩膀上表示不满。大多数时候我会抱歉地向他示好，揉弄他柔软的胸膛和大腿，但有时我会故意做得更过分，两具身体就会像野兽般撕扯在一起，他漂亮的、盛满情欲的眼睛里会闪出危险致命的光，我爱极了他这副样子。

他用一只手把我推进椅背，另一只手点燃一颗烟，上上下下地扭着腰，变着花样地用那口小逼吸我的屌。和在笼子里不同，他毫不掩饰自己的欲望和快感，放纵地欢叫出声，温暖的水从穴道深处一股股溢出来。

“看起来那些人至少说对了一点。”我痴迷地看着他那副媚态。  
“嗯？”他含糊地发出一个音节，上扬的尾音颤了几颤。  
“你天生就是个婊子。”

我握着他的腰向下按，胸前两团软肉随着剧烈的动作晃出淫靡的波涛。他被我肏出了眼泪，涎水从合不拢的嘴角流下来，呻吟夹着带哭腔的求饶。  
他每次快到高潮的时候都会闭上眼高仰起头，我却不许他这样。我逼着我的睡美人睁开眼，他迷茫湿润的眸子里映出我沉浸于欲望的脸，像个做错事的孩子一样小心地吻着我，求我快些给他。

 

我多希望那双眼睛里永永远远只映着我一个人的影子。  
我多希望能为这娇憨又凶狠的野兽亲手建出牢笼——即便付出生命的代价。

 

只有时他的眼帘  
无声开启 —— 矢入一面图像，  
自它四肢紧张的静寂流淌 ——  
继而消弭在它心上。 

Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf — dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille —  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.

 

我把车里唯一一条毯子裹在他身上。

我有一把枪，两个弹夹，有满满一后备箱的食物和水，有一大箱衣服。有一只睡着的危险野兽，一本被撕破的陀思妥耶夫斯基。  
晨光撕破夜幕，他手指上的绿宝石闪着光。

这是我亡命天涯的第一天。

 

还有满腔欲望与爱。这样想日子也似乎没那么糟。

 

tbc.

① 原诗为里尔克《豹》，中文部分自翻，有参考其他译本  
② 原型为贝尼尼所雕的《阿波罗与达芙妮》、《圣德列萨祭坛》


	2. chapter 02

事情似乎没那么糟。

我们窝在车里度过了两天两夜。大多数时间我在开车，305窝在副驾或者后座上，裹着毯子像一只乖巧的猫。

他好像并没有太多爱好。我问他平时做什么打发时间，他伸了个懒腰，指了指我的手机。  
“打电玩，有的时候画画。”

他没有手机，我的车里也没有颜料、笔和纸。

“所以你只能嘎巴嘎巴嚼零食。”我嘲讽他，“你的生活真无趣。”  
他抬起眼皮轻蔑地瞥了我一眼，“还有做爱。”  
我闭上嘴，继续开我的车。

“您真是世上第一无聊透顶的嫖客。”我们相熟之后他就暴露出本性来，时常用类似的词汇刺激挖苦我。

天呐，不知道是谁想去俄罗斯的。

“我想看书。”他安静了很久一会儿，突然道。  
我用烟指指那半本书的残骸：“看吧，陀思妥耶夫斯基是世界的宝藏。”  
“除非您能把这本缺了页的书念给我听，不然我就认定您是在挖苦我。”

我有点后悔带这家伙上路了。他只有在做爱的时候像个婊子，其余时间里明明是个大爷，高傲且牙尖嘴利，能吃能喝不说还抢我的烟抽。  
而如果不是因为他，我也不会跑得如此狼狈，甚至压根儿不会出门，坐在露天阳台上抱着乖巧小美人晒太阳。

“我想看您的书，您车里有吗？”他叼着烟问。  
“我车里没有垃圾。”

他吹了声口哨。  
“看起来您对作品的恨意甚至超过了对您自己本身，”他侧着身子缩在座位里，朝我的侧脸吐烟圈，“真是可惜了，我很想看看那种滑稽东西沾上血、烟灰和精液的样子——毕竟那里面有百分之九十五的部分都在描写这些。”

他对我的定位太过准确了，以至于我一时间找不到合适的话语来反驳他。

 

我们的日子里有三分之二在打嘴炮和沉默中度过，三分之一的时间用来做爱和睡觉。  
这个三分法最初是305提出来的，他的原方案自然是把这两项掉了个个儿，毕竟他整天有多于三分之二的时间都在欲求不满。而我打破了他非理性的幻想，告诉他如果按这样来我们两个必定会完蛋。  
他是只聪明的小豹子，自然懂得命比下半身重要的人间至理。

 

他很爱说话，在各个时候都絮絮叨叨地讲些什么。  
在第一天傍晚的黄昏里，我们紧贴在一起享受还未完全褪去的情事余韵。草原已经失去了夏天时的光彩，光秃秃的如同一片荒野。金红色的巨大夕阳就在这荒野边儿上露出一大半，我们坐在车里静静地等，共同分享一根烟，偶尔聊几句闲话。

这个过程远比想象中的慢很多，所以我们抽烟也只敢轻轻地吸一小口。  
305最初还会胡闹着把嘴里的烟渡给我，希望看到我被呛住的样子。后来变成趁我不注意偷偷亲我一小下，再后来干脆再不看我，只是盯着夕阳。他在某些时候真的很像小孩子，又像机敏的野兽。我看着他轮廓分明的侧脸，想，也许真正的豹子在傍晚也会静静地注视夕阳。

 

“我给您讲个故事吧。”  
他在太阳消失的那一刻说道。

这应该是个阴暗的故事，有个悲伤的结局。我在这方面尚且保留着一丝属于作家的敏锐，事实也的确如此。  
305决定在每一个我们共同拥有的日子里都讲一个故事。

 

我们第二天闹到了凌晨，两个人身上都见了血。我在他嘴里尝到了浓浓的血腥味，也许是他的，也许还混着我的。他在我背上留下好几条发烫的红痕和齿印，我在他胸口和腰侧弄出几大块青紫的瘀痕，他下面两个洞都被我肏得合不拢，只会湿淋淋地吐水。  
对了，他还扯坏我一件昂贵的衬衫。

我甚至怀疑他不是想做爱，只是单纯地想跟我打一架。  
“我觉得您是个好人。”他舔着破皮的嘴角，眨眨那双漂亮的眼睛。  
“我也觉得。”我很久没有这样好脾气了，如果换做从前的我一定难以忍受这个疯了的婊子。

“所以我决定多告诉您一件事。”豹子如是说。

我筋疲力竭，强撑着不让自己合上眼皮，听他在我耳边絮絮叨叨。  
这个故事意外地简短，讲一个男孩和一个男人。他一边讲，一边转着中指上那个亮闪闪的戒指。他说得很乱，没有清晰的时间逻辑和细节叙述，像一堆零散的记忆打乱了混在一起，似是而非，前后矛盾。我几乎什么都没记住，只记得他最后蜷在我怀里掉眼泪。

啪嗒啪嗒，一颗一颗，砸在我心上，把缺了水的海绵涨得满满，撑得整个胸膛又酸又痛。  
有那么一瞬间我觉得，无论他做出怎样过分的事情我都能原谅他。

他仰着一张委屈巴巴的小脸，跟我说拍卖会的人能通过定位找到我们俩。

 

“操你妈。”  
我打开车门把他踹了出去。他没站稳，像一个破麻袋一样倒在地上滚了几下。  
“别装死，站起来。”  
他乖乖站起来，湿乎乎的漂亮脸蛋儿上沾了不少灰。  
“把衣服脱了。”  
他瑟缩着站在夜风里，看看偶尔呼啸而过的汽车，又看看我。  
“被多少男人看过了你还羞个屁，婊子。”

他还在掉眼泪。风从我破了口子的衬衫里钻个对穿，我拿烟的手被冻得发抖，朝他大吼：“你他妈快脱！”

他从没见过我发这么大脾气，颤抖的手把自己身上本就没几件的衣服乖乖脱下来，赤条条地站在风里抖个不停。  
我把他带来的所有东西都从车里翻出来，连带那几件破烂衣服踢下了山路边缘。它们消失在深不见底的黑暗里，甚至连声音都不曾发出过。  
他看了我一会儿，开始把身上零零碎碎的金属饰品都摘下来抛到黑暗里去。一件一件，最后摘下那颗戒指，在掌心使劲握了握，正准备扬起手的时候被我拽进了怀里。

我在黑暗的山路上紧紧抱着他。他颤抖着，白皙赤裸的皮肤发着微光。这一刻我突然发现自己早已无可救药地爱上了他。

我在一个疯了的婊子身上找到了爱情。  
多么可悲。

 

“走吧，走吧，我跟你一起。”  
我不知道自己在说些什么。他用一双清澈颤抖的眼睛望着我，声音哑哑的，像个刚出生的孩子。  
“我……没衣服穿了……我不是故意的……别不要我”

他好像把我当做了另外一个人，死死扯着我的衣角，脆弱得像要马上碎掉。

 

我叫他的名字：305，305。  
他不答应，只是掉眼泪，手臂紧紧圈着我的腰，脑袋搁在我颈窝一动不动。

我费尽力气把他抱回车里，翻出薄毯子把他发抖的身子裹得严严实实，把暖风开到最大。他缩在我胸口，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，发青的嘴唇慢慢红润起来，一张一合似乎在说些什么。  
我低下头去听，却听不清楚，只有一句他反反复复地念着：

“阿贤很乖，不要丢下阿贤。”

我脑子涨得几乎要裂开，抱着他昏昏睡了过去。

 

我托人给他办了张假证件，名字是我随便取的。  
他皮肤很白，所以我让他姓白。天空中有云在飘，我想起他那副浪荡性子，所以叫雨。

我叫他阿雨，他面上没什么表情，好像真的对姓名无所谓一样。  
“人多的地方叫数字总是蛮奇怪的。”我这样说。  
他沉默着点点头，看起来没什么精神。

他身上穿着我的旧衣服。裤脚有些长，我蹲下帮他挽好，顺便把他胡乱系上的鞋带打开，打两个漂亮又结实的结。我的T恤对他来说有些大，宽松透风，胸口倒是被圆润的奶包撑得鼓鼓囊囊，我把长外套披在他肩上，有心遮挡他漂亮的身体轮廓。  
他一言不发地看我做完这些事，眼里翻滚着复杂的情绪，裹着一层湿漉漉的水，让我想起阳光下反着光的耀眼波涛。

“您——没必要对我这样好。”他站在人潮中，语声轻轻，却足以让我把每个字都听得彻底。

“走吧。”我拉起他的手。

 

我们最终还是没去俄罗斯，而是去了阳光充足的南欧。烈酒和寒冷不能对我阴郁的心绪造成任何有利的影响，所以我带着他去找温暖的太阳。

 

我随便买了一班飞机，机舱狭窄又破旧，好在还算干净。我在靠窗的位置，305坐在我旁边，他另一侧是个留着白胡子的外国老头。

晚班飞机上的人都昏昏沉沉。我从舷窗里看着机舱外黑洞洞的虚无，耳边是乘客们此起彼伏的鼾声和引擎嗡嗡的震动声。

 

一根细细的手指戳戳我手臂。“先生，我想要条毯子。”他说话的声音又轻又软。  
我跟空乘小姐简短说了几句，把她带来的薄毯盖在小豹子身上。  
他握着我指尖的手指温度有点高，脑袋靠着我肩膀闭上眼睛。

 

乱七八糟的思绪在我脑子里乱撞。逃离的解脱和快乐与潜在危机袭来的恐惧掺在一起，紧紧纠缠着我，几乎令我在狭窄的机舱内窒息。  
我闭上眼睛努力让自己睡着，意识却更加清明起来，几乎能听到体内心脏不安跳动的砰砰声——

 

颈侧传来一阵湿意。  
305在舔我的脖子。他圆润的鼻尖和嘴唇轻轻蹭着我的皮肤，温暖的吐息使我不自觉地放松下来。

“先生，”他捏紧我的手指又放开。  
“我湿了。”

他像一只快睡着的猫，尾调黏软拉长，眼睛却亮晶晶的。  
“去卫生间吗？”我尽力压低声音，但在昏暗的寂静中仍如同一声巨响。

“不，就在这里。”

 

他靠在我肩上，藏在毯子下的手捉着我指尖。裤链早被解开了，挺立的性器湿漉漉的。  
他刚刚就在偷偷做这档子事。  
我的手指朝他紧紧闭合的肉缝探过去。那里又软又热，像一坨凝固的膏脂，滑腻腻一片，一碰就融成一滩暖融融的水。

 

手指是人类感觉最为敏锐的器官，人们在黑暗中通过手指感知世界。  
我揉搓着那个肿胀而多汁的地方，触觉配合他在我颈侧压抑潮湿的喘息，唤起记忆在视网膜成像。  
黑暗里缓缓绽开一朵湿淋淋的红花。花瓣一张一合地颤抖着，露出鲜红柔嫩的内里，甘甜的花蜜正从那里淌出来。

“唔嗯……”

他用犬齿叼住我的一点皮肉，轻轻磨了几下就放开，换去咬棉衬衫的领口。

老人布满皱纹的脸垂在胸前，鼾声顿了一下，又规律地响起。

他下身夹了一下我因为紧张而停滞的手指，扭动身子换了个方便我动作的姿势，前面硬硬的小肉粒磨着我指根。  
我用另一只手轻轻抚着他侧脸。有那么一瞬间我觉得我们是对再平常不过的恋人，会因为贪恋这一点温存而赖在对方身边，相互抚慰、亲吻、甚至争吵——但没有东西能把我们握在一起的手分开。  
我突然很想吻他。

但我知道我不能。

他紧绷着身子不让人发现，因此快感来得意外迅速且汹涌。我反复戳弄他脆弱穴壁里的敏感点，指腹按着膨胀的小肉粒来回打圈。花穴里溢出的水沾满了腿根，柔软滑腻像握不住的胶冻。  
他皱着眉蜷成一团，涎水浸湿了我的衣领，一只手紧紧攥着我袖口，伴着一声闷闷的低呼泄了出来。

 

抽出来的手指湿淋淋闪着水光。他瘫软了身子，埋在我颈窝里，偏着头用舌尖懒懒勾画我皮肤的肌理。  
我用纸巾擦掉他身上黏滑的分泌物，轻轻亲了一下他泛红的耳尖。

“要我帮忙吗？”他露出半只眼睛偷偷朝我笑。  
我尚且对公共场合做这档子事保留着一丝抵触心理，刚准备回绝时他已俯下了身。

四周的鼾声越来越响，机舱里昏暗一片。他索性也不遮了，手指灵活地挑开腰带就去舔我膨胀的性器。  
我扯过那条单薄的空调毯盖住他一半身子，一小片雪白的颈子在黑暗中起起伏伏，亮得惊人。

快感和强烈的背德感相混合，几乎要冲破我的大脑。我混乱的脑子里忽然冒出一个很无聊且低俗的想法：那些个闹出事情来的机长们似乎很幸福。  
——如果那些空姐也像我的小豹子这样漂亮的话。

 

男人们总有些可耻的制服情结，我也不能逃脱。单单想着他穿空乘套裙的样子我就又硬了几分，下意识一顶腰戳到了他喉咙。他狠狠嘬了一口肉棒的顶端以示不满。

靠走廊的老人突然动了一下，似乎做了什么不好的梦，不断调整着动作，硕大的身子压得座椅吱吱作响。

我整个人都紧张起来，搭在他后颈的手蓦然收紧。他似乎闷闷地笑了一声，非但没有停下，反而更用力地侍弄着那根东西。

 

我长长出了一口气。  
他抬起头，一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着我笑。两片唇红红肿肿泛着水光，嘴角带着一丝不小心漏出来的白浊。  
我想让他把那东西吐出来，但那颗漂亮的喉结上下一滚，把嘴里的东西咽了个干净。唇角那一点也被他用柔软的舌尖卷回肚子里。

 

我亲了一下他额头。  
“先生——哥哥，如果我们再风平浪静地过十天，我就永永远远留在你身边好不好？”

这似乎是个再甜蜜不过的约定。  
我只能答应，别无选择。

 

我找了一个在拜仁的朋友，他足够慷慨，可以为我们的公路之旅提供一辆足够舒适的座驾，外加放在后备箱的几大桶啤酒。

我们顺着所谓的童话大道一路狂飙，穿过无边无际的农场和黑森林。  
我们又过回了从前那种三分法式生活，只不过更刺激也更放纵。没有限速的公路终于让他体会到了速度的绝妙之处，我用力把油门踩到底，他就搂着我的脖子兴奋地尖叫，伴着摇滚乐肆意晃动身体，一双长腿不安分地四处乱放。

我们做爱。在车里，在路边廉价的汽车旅馆嘎吱作响的床垫上，在松软芬芳的松针层上，在金碧辉煌的总统套间里——我们从未在同一个地方停留过两次。

我给他买他想要的一切。有时是一朵野花，有时是一条项链、一件大衣、一堆零零碎碎的无用东西，一条贴身剪裁的绸子礼服裙。  
我用轻薄柔软的法式蕾丝包裹他胸口白嫩可爱的小奶包和下身不能言说的情欲入口。他身上的每件东西都来源于我，我便产生出一种错觉，这具柔软的身子、漂亮的嘴唇、带着笑意的眼睛也纷纷都是我的——

他是我顽皮的孩子，是包容一切罪恶的母亲，是我坏脾气又亲密的恋人。

我叫他阿雨。他伏在我耳边，用饱含不同情绪的声音喊我哥哥，扮一个甜蜜又乖顺的恋人，只在夜深时陷入沉默。

 

我必须紧紧环抱着他才能入睡。

静谧的夜晚是最糟糕不过的了。白天时发自心底的愉快笑容、亲吻、拥抱，他情动时的面庞与缠绵低语，都在沉默之中化为一片不详的阴云。  
欢愉愈真挚，我心中的恐慌就愈强烈。

我几乎可以绝望地断定，他终会离开我。

 

我下意识地收紧手臂，怀里的人发出一声轻呼。  
“你是不是累了？”他声音淡淡。  
“如果累了我们就回去吧。”

我封住他翕动的唇。

 

我们走到了一个所属地不明的偏远地方，附近有个加油站，我打算停下车抽一根烟，顺便填满油箱。车里的食物不多了，阿雨说正好可以去便利店买一些。  
他穿着黑色的长外套，里面是一件贴身的无袖针织衫和包臀裙，从后面能看到一双踩着高跟鞋的漂亮脚踝和两只纤细的小腿。

“您太太真漂亮。”粗壮的男人操着一口口音极重的德语，眼睛黏在他背影上久久收不回来。  
我没接他的话，只是点了根烟，问他能不能快些加油。冲天的汽油味儿熏得我头疼。  
他对我说了一大串话。我仔细分辨，听出他先是夸奖了一番我的车子，又感叹加油站偏远没有生意，最后提到我可能需要先等一段时间。  
我对他这种莫名热络的服务态度有些反感，刚好来了一个电话，我向他摆摆手，他便打了个哈哈走远了。

这通不太愉快的电话耗费了我很长时间。加油站里一片寂静，我的目光转向远处亮着灯的便利店——直觉告诉我，某些不好的事情正在发生。

 

一群高大的男人围在柜台前，中心有什么白花花的东西反着光。

我走进去的时候他正背对着我跪趴在地上，嘴里含着一个黑佬高高竖起的屌，购物篮子里的东西散落一地。  
他听到动静想要回头，却被粗糙的手掌猛地按回去，阴茎插进喉咙，发出呜呜的哀鸣。

针织衫被卷到腋下，露出一对浑圆可爱的奶子，包臀裙在腰际堆成一团，沾满精液和淫水的内裤被扔到柜台边的角落里。  
他在被一群肮脏的男人轮奸，而且显然不是刚刚开始。

刚刚与我在外面攀谈的加油站男人正跪在他身后，手掌粗暴地揉捏着腿根的软肉，舌头不停抽打着两个肉洞，发出啧啧的淫靡水声。  
沾满油污的肮脏手指拉开两片湿红的花唇，露出鲜艳细嫩的内里来，粗糙的舌面来回描摹着敏感的肉缝，舌尖伸进微微张开的小口抽插搅拌，嘴唇紧贴着汁水四溢的花穴用力吮吸。

他的确是个婊子，就算是被轮奸看起来也爽得要命。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊不要吸！要去了！”

他浑身抽搐着，那根粗黑的丑陋东西从他嘴里滑出来，连出一条淫靡的细丝。他被身后的男人吸到了潮吹，透明的水柱从穴口喷出来，沾湿了男人胸口的制服T恤。  
又有一只手握住他正吐着水的性器，粗糙的手指揉搓着他脆弱敏感的器官，把最后一点精水都挤得干干净净。

他在哭，脸上的表情我却再熟悉不过——那是我曾见过无数次的，沉湎于欢愉的表情。

我默默站在原地，看那个黑佬用粗黑的鸡巴戳弄他艳红的嘴唇和雪白的脸颊，抵着他的后脑重新插进去，一顶一顶地动着腰，脸上挂着淫猥的笑。  
男人们用手和肉棒抚弄着他雪白颤抖的身子，不同颜色的手指插进两个肉洞粗暴地抽插着，嘴里吐出淫秽不堪的字眼。

“太太，被您的丈夫看着轮奸是不是很爽？”一个白人问他，用力揉捏着他胸口颤个不停的软肉。  
他听不懂，也不能回答，腿根和高高拱起的臀部疯狂抖动着，嘴里带腥味的粗硕肉棒每一次都顶到喉口。眼泪和涎水混在一起流下来，他被干到双眼翻白，抽搐着攀上高潮。

那黑佬按着他后脑几个深顶，抽出肉棒尽数射在他脸上。周围的男人们也撸动鸡巴，射在他身体各处，有个穿制服的男人抓起他瘫软的腰，狠狠揉搓了几下冒着水的花穴，对准穴口插了进去。

他被人架着胳膊抱起，体内溢出的东西顺着无力垂落的长腿一路流出来，头低垂着，眼皮半阖。男人用力一挺腰，他高叫一声抬起头，看到了站在人群中的我。

没有表情。没有愤怒、抱怨、悲伤，如同在看一个陌生人。

 

我掏枪打碎了他身后那个男人的肩膀。

他失去了依靠，像一只被打伤翅膀的鸽子，毫无缓冲地坠落到肮脏的地面上，雪白的身子沾着血。

为首那个黑佬死死瞪着我。我用拿着枪的手横扫了几个货架，提起地上如同破麻袋的一团白腻腻皮肉，用德语回敬：“您知道的，嫖婊子要付钱。”

 

我扯着他大步往前走，面色铁青，他跌跌撞撞地跟着，突然不知道哪来的力气，扯得我后退了几步。

“放开我。”他声音冷冷的。  
“放你回去挨操吗？”我看他那副狼狈样子，全身都散发着一股精液味儿，“真脏。”  
他扬起嘴角，眼里却没有笑意：“我他妈就是个万人骑的婊子，你操我的时候怎么不嫌脏？”

“我没心情陪你演恋爱戏码，受不了就滚。世界上三条腿的男人多的是，我一个婊子，靠男人的屌就能活，被谁操跟你有什么关系？”

他看我的眼神冷冰冰的，身子绷直，像铸了一层硬邦邦的盔甲，刻意与我划开距离。  
我甚至觉得他是故意的，把这件荒唐事当做推开我的工具。

 

我没回答，拽着他走到车边，把手里的东西一股脑扔进车厢里。他被我扒得赤条条压在车盖上，我像泄愤一样狠狠肏着他两个洞。被压制已久的暴戾情绪一股脑释放出来，愤怒和占有欲几乎要撑破我的脑袋——还有一丝无从说起的悲伤。

我最见不得他这副自我轻贱的样子。  
他应该挺直脊骨，始终高傲地扬着头，而不该是现在这副任人蹂躏的下贱模样。

他感受到了我的失控，呜咽着求饶，声音里带着几分恐惧。  
“你不是喜欢含着男人的屌吗？今天让你含个爽，让你好好记清楚是谁花钱买的你。”

我按着他光滑的脊背，每一下都用力顶到最深，指尖传来的湿黏触感进一步激发了我的怒火。

“不要……呜……不要……哥哥……”  
他在哭，我却一点都不想看到他的脸。

“他们是不是两个洞都操过了？”  
他用力摇头，伸出一只手讨好般地捉我的衣袖。我把那只手打开，冷冷道：“可我还是希望你能记住我。”

我把性器从红肿的花穴里抽出来，用力挤进后面那个小洞。他疼得尖叫出声，肠道里的媚肉却紧紧吮吸着粗硬的侵入者。  
他哭得直抽气，声音轻轻软软求我停下来，腿根和屁股都红成一片，一碰就抖个不停。  
“先生……哥哥……不要了……我好疼……疼”

我轻轻触着他漂亮的眉骨，温柔道：“阿雨乖，阿雨再忍一下，哥哥马上就喂饱阿雨。”

他昏昏沉沉地喊着疼，泪珠子一颗接一颗涌出来。我狠狠捅着他前面那个小洞，体内畸形器官封闭的口子被我顶开一小条缝。  
他慌了，扒着车盖想逃，却被我捉住腰狠狠拽了回来，那道隐秘的门终于完全为我敞开。

 

我想让他怀上我的孩子，但这却不能成为他留在我身边的理由。他也许还会跑，被拍卖会捉回去，那男人就会把他丢给一群饥饿的野狗。那之后我再把遍体鳞伤的小豹子捡回家，洗得干干净净，带上专属于我的项圈，只做我一个人的婊子。  
但他却不能。这副残缺的身子只能沦为男人们猎奇的玩物。

 

我最后还是把精液射进了他残破的子宫里。  
淫水混着一点细细的血丝，一点点流下来。他像一个坏了的布娃娃，毫无生气地趴在车盖上。

我伸手把他圈在怀里，他一双眼睛空洞洞的，身体发着抖，嗫嚅着不停发出两个模糊的音节。  
我想起那通电话的内容，一拳狠狠砸在方向盘上，刺耳的鸣笛声划破静寂的空气。

 

他恢复得很快。这让我不得不去想那男人从前是怎样折磨他的，才让他变成现在这副样子。

我有时叫他305，有时叫他阿雨，他都欢快地应着，用柔软漂亮的嘴唇吻我，有时也闹脾气，抓着一只红气球丢下我挤进节日的人群里。我顺着气球去找，却只能找到一位漂亮的小姐。这时他就从身后抱住我，紧紧贴着我的身子不让我看他的脸。  
我碰他的时候他还是会疼。我饱含愧疚地收回手，他却抱着我的脖子，轻轻咬我的鼻梁。“哥哥好厉害。”  
我愧疚之心更甚，只想把他揉进怀里紧紧抱着。

“阿雨想要哥哥。”  
他偏过头吻我的嘴唇。

 

没人再提起回去这个字眼，甚至似乎已忘了这是第几天。日子就像没有尽头的公路一样，似乎永远都过不完。

我开始不断地表达我对他的爱意。最初是在一场情事结束后，我们藏在宽大的羽绒被下，借着一点点透过来的光，我偷偷亲了他一下，对他说我爱你。  
他愣住了，眨眨眼：“哥哥你说什么？”  
“我爱你。”我又亲了他一下。  
他沉默着，许久，轻轻说：“你别骗我，我会当真的。”

我不怕他当真，所以一遍又一遍地在他耳边说，在床上、地铁里、广场上、集市里。这种话一旦说出口，就像潮水一样永远停不下来。

我们并肩站在一座桥上。他用一只脚支撑着重心，另一只调皮地晃来晃去，站不稳了就咯咯笑着倒进我怀里。  
他笑的样子和阳光下的河水一起晃了我的眼。我搂过他的腰飞快地亲了他一下，抵着他鼻尖说那烂俗无比的三个字。  
他被我弄懵了，眨眨眼，突然“哎呀”叫了一声。

一只鞋子飞下去掉进河里，发出扑通一声响。

我苦笑，他踮着脚跳了跳，想了一会儿，干脆把另一只也脱下来扔了进去。

“你不怕脚疼？”  
“脚疼有哥哥背我，不怕。”他眉眼弯弯。

真是只聪明的小豹子。

 

我们坐在四河喷泉边③，水声从背后源源不断地传过来。他光裸的膝盖挨着我的，搁在地上的一双脚趾尖有些泛红。  
我想帮他捂暖和些，他却把腿叠起来垫在身下，看起来像条美人鱼。

“你要是帮我捂，我就不能靠着你了。”他说。

他的体温透过衣服传过来，暖暖一片，盯着广场上迈步的蠢鸽子，手臂紧紧挽着我。  
远处有个老人静静坐着。我们也许会出现在他的画布上，变成风景的一部分，也许不会。夕阳温暖的手环抱着我们的身体。

 

“你说这一切，都是真的么？”他突然开口。

“有时我真觉得我在做梦。过去、现在，都只是一场梦，我在不真实的场景里横跳，扮演不同的角色。”

“你知道我最开心的时候是在哪里吗？是在拍卖会的铁笼子里。”  
“也许我天生就该待在铁笼子里，在那里谁也伤不到我，我可以毫无顾忌地做回我自己。多讽刺，一个人只有在被关进笼子的时候才是自由的。”

“我真正活着的时候，只有那几个小时罢了。”

 

“你说我是不是很可悲？”他自嘲地笑着，又抬起头定定地看着我。  
“哥哥，你是一场梦吗？”他眼睛里盛满了哀伤，“前面是海，我们没有路了。”

我吻他颤动的睫毛，说一些类似于誓言的胡话，胸腔酸胀得像要溢出水来。但有一点甜蜜蜜的念头打着转浮上来——我知道他爱上了我。  
小豹子终于向我露出柔软的肚皮。

 

我们坐船到了西班牙，去看高迪、达利和毕加索。  
“如果某些糟糕的事情不曾发生的话，我能做个很好的画家。”他这样说。  
“你现在也能做个画家。”我亲亲他的额头。

我买了一大幅画布，许许多多颜料和画笔，邀功似的堆在他面前。他在画布前兴奋地踱步，像一只发现小鱼干的可爱猫咪，拿着画笔却不知如何下手。

“哥哥，你说我画什么呀？”他扭回头问我。

在那一瞬间，我脑海里千千万万个他似乎都冒了出来——各种神态的，各种动作的，相互重叠，最终变成这张闪着兴奋光彩的漂亮的脸。  
“画你自己吧。”  
他想了想，朝我露出一个调皮的笑容来。

 

我不知道颜色该如何命名，看起来似乎是西柚一样可爱的粉色，还有一点奶黄色，在画布上勾勒出一张漂亮的脸。

他盯着那张脸看了许久，又转头来看我，说他不会画身子。  
他穿着一件宽松的白衬衫，柔软的身体曲线透着光显露出来，整个人像被镀上了一层金边。

我走过去，从背后环着他，一颗颗解开衬衫扣子。  
“哥哥我们说好画画的。”他笑着推我，却凑过来亲我的下巴。

我吻他漂亮的嘴唇，把柠檬黄的颜料挤进手心，覆在他两只柔软的小奶包上。他抖了一下，睁开眼睛惊讶地看着我。

滑腻腻的颜料顺着皮肤一点点流下去，他低低喘着，不自觉地摆着腰蹭来蹭去。  
多余的颜料被我抹在他侧腹和大腿上。勃起的性器顺着浅浅的臀缝滑进腿间，轻轻一弄就有一股暖流溢出来。

我换了草绿色，稀释过的颜料从侧腹顺着大腿一路向下流，被手掌抹开晕成一大片。  
他缩在我怀里咯咯笑个不停，我问他还想要什么，他偏头想了想，说：“粉红色吧。”

 

颜料布满他赤裸的身子，我凑到他耳边，“准备好了吗？”  
他扭头亲了我一下，下一秒就被压着紧紧贴上画布，发出一声惊叫。

敏感的乳尖和性器贴在粗糙的画布上，摩擦几下就颤颤巍巍立了起来，白皙的皮肤泛起一片薄红。  
顶端抵着柔嫩的肉缝蹭了几下，轻轻挤进温暖紧致的花穴。我放慢动作顶他，柔软的乳丘被挤得平平，可怜兮兮地贴在画布上摩擦。

“哥哥……我胸口好涨……你摸摸我”  
他放软了声音撒娇，甜甜的像一碰就化的蜜糖。

 

我抱着他向后退了一步，他看着画布上那个歪歪扭扭的彩色人形，似乎满意得很，但又摇摇头，喃喃道：“一点都不像我。”

 

一个干净漂亮的少年，毁于青春期的一场噩梦。

 

我把鲜红的颜料淋在他身上，像一滴滴血。我用沾着颜料的手握住他抬头的性器，在下腹抹出一片血红。  
蓝色的手印越来越多，覆盖他整个身体，和红色混起来变成肮脏的黑紫。

有一滴透明的泪珠从他眼角流出来，跌落在我手臂上。少年青涩的声音在我耳边呢喃，哥哥，哥哥，好疼，哥哥。

他眼睛里有一丝惊讶，又自嘲般地咧开嘴角，复杂情绪都化作深深的悲伤，声音轻得像羽毛。  
“你都知道啊，”他垂下眼，声音沙哑，“我无路可退了，不是吗？”

 

我把他压在画布上，一点点开拓他的身体，他身子颤抖着，似乎又变回了白纸般懵懂的少年，生涩而笨拙地回应着我，紧致的内里像处子般紧紧缠绕体内的硬物，似乎要在体内刻出一个形状来。  
我的心涨得酸痛，只能紧紧贴着他，希望能传给他一点点温暖。

“哥哥，哥哥，让我抱着你好不好？”  
他双手环着我的脖子，亲了一下我的鼻尖。“傻哥哥，阿雨没事的，都是好早以前的事了。”

 

皮肤上干掉的颜料被汗液和体温融开，随着动作蹭了我一身，逗得他笑个不停。我便坏心眼地加快速度顶他，弄得他笑不出来，只能像小猫一样窝在我怀里轻喘。  
“阿雨阿雨，画室要被你淹掉了。”  
我打趣他，他瞪着眼来咬我的脖子，逼得我埋在他体内的东西又涨了一圈。

我把他抱在怀里，他薄薄的蝴蝶骨抵着我胸口，两只手臂向后拉开，侧过脸吻我的嘴唇。  
他坐在我腿上，身体拉开像一只天鹅，抻长脖子轻轻地叫着。我握着他细窄的腰，抵着肠壁里的敏感点慢慢研磨，又大开大合地碾过去，重复几次他就绷紧身子射了出来。

体液溅在那块浑浊一片的画布上，晕开颜料流下来。  
他失神的眼睛望了那里好久，突然扯起嘴角露出一个笑，“这样子还挺像我的。”

 

收拾行李的时候画布已经干透了。阿雨站在它面前好一会儿，突然找出一支口红来涂了，吻了一下画中人的唇。

 

我找来路上买的厚织毯紧紧裹住他，从身后环住他的腰，在寒风里看着火苗一点点吞没画里的人。  
“你说这算不算是我的葬礼？”他轻轻笑了一下。  
“那你就重新活一次，忘了他，我会一直陪着你的。”  
他看着我，没有肯定也没有否定，黑亮亮的眼睛里燃着火光。他凑上来亲了一下我，贴在我耳边偷偷道：“我爱你。”

 

明天是第十天。

我们约定那晚要去看一个画展。我订了一套款式简单的黑色西服，阿雨自己选了套衣服，说是要给我一个惊喜。

他穿了一件暗红色的丝质长旗袍，前后两片仅在身侧用黑丝线镂空缀起来，柔软的料子紧贴着皮肤，勾勒出漂亮的身体线条。  
带网纱的黑色装饰小帽遮住他半张脸，灯光影影绰绰，只能看到他星子一样的眼睛和鲜红的唇，指间夹着的一根雪白的烟嘴儿上留了一圈红印子。

恍惚间我又看到了那只骄傲的小豹子，看着众人的眼神高傲又不屑，只在动作间无心透出一点点对我的亲昵与信任。

 

我们在画展结束后的酒会上待了很久。他却总像还没玩够似的，拉着我在寂寥无人的大街上绕圈子，借着一点酒意嘟嘟囔囔说个不停。  
我把他捉进怀里，捏捏他脸颊：“阿雨最后一天不想陪哥哥睡觉吗？”  
他眼里有什么一闪而过。

“你怎么知道……会是最后一天。”他手指紧紧攥着我衣角，声音又低又轻，像在埋怨什么一样。  
“不会的，”我捏捏他的小手，“我们明天就出发，现在俄罗斯应该要下雪啦。”

 

他柔软的身子陷进床垫里，手臂紧紧缠着我不放，抬头的性器把裙子顶起一个小包。我握着那里揉了几下，他就轻轻喘起来，一双长腿攀上我腰际。  
软热的小洞早已适应了异物的侵入，喘息声像轻飘飘的羽毛，又带着一点甜。

“哥哥……今晚让我在上面好不好？”  
我自然知道他想干什么，只是偷偷骂他傻，凑过去吻他嘴角，“阿雨乖，听哥哥的话。”

我的小豹子，玩起阴谋来还是个可爱的小傻瓜。

枪声和十二点的钟声一同响起。他全身抖着，紧紧抱着我的身体，被我坏心眼地顶了一下才回神。  
他两只手在我背上胡乱摸着，突然卸了力垂下来。

 

“阿雨，跟我一起走吧。我们还有几十几百个这样的十天——我用我的身子给你搭个坚固的小笼子，你想做什么都可以。你要是有一天厌倦了，再用口袋里的枪杀了我——”  
我抬起头，却发现他在哭。没有声音，只是咬着嘴唇，眼泪一颗颗掉下来。

我凑过去亲他皱起来的眉心和鼻尖。他苍白的指尖紧紧贴着我，声音断断续续，轻轻地、一遍又一遍地说着对不起。

我从前还没发现他这么爱掉眼泪，哭起来的样子招人疼得很，眼角鼻尖都红红。

“真觉得对不起我就别想从我身边溜走了。”  
“可是……他……他会杀了你的，”他湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，“我……不想你死。”  
“小傻子，对我有点信心好不好？”

 

……

“忘掉吧。无论是很早以前的你，还是那个叫305的你，都被烧成飞灰了，不是吗？”  
“你现在是阿雨，我干干净净的阿雨，只属于我一个人。”

“忘掉他吧。”

 

 

※※※

“你不好奇我是怎么躲过一劫的？”

我们没选择直达的飞机，而是换了渡轮。冬天的海水一片铅灰色，冷风把他领子上的长绒毛吹得飞来飞去。  
“过去的事了，我懒得问。”他盯着一只海鸟，声音冷淡淡的，甚至都不想看我一眼。

“替我死的是那天拍卖会里那个跟我竞价的土老板。我骗他来，让他先去你订好的房间带着小情儿等着，我们回去之后可以一起玩。”  
我抽了口烟。“我带着你进的是楼下的房间，布置一模一样——哦，你那个戒指有点旧了，所以换了个新的给你。”

他盯着我看了许久，忽然伸开手，把那颗豹形的戒指取了下来扔进海里。

“我不喜欢，你再给我买个新的吧。”

 

明明是冬天，却好像有阵暖暖的风吹过来。

内舱里传出一阵用手风琴奏的喀秋莎，甲板上有人跳起了舞。他抢过我的雪茄去看天上飞着的鸟，冰凉的手指却悄悄溜进我的袖口里。

 

 

fin.

 

① 四河喷泉位于罗马，加油站在奥意边境。

 

私设：阿贤在十几岁的时候被继父发现了身体的秘密，母亲过世之后长期受到继父的虐待，之后以305这个编号被送进拍卖会当拍品。  
继父就是拍卖会的组织者，会追踪并杀掉每一个试图带着阿贤逃跑的人。定位器装在那个豹子形状的戒指里，戒指是继父锁在他身上的一把锁，是所属权的象征。

所以最后小豹子摆脱束缚，钻进爱的自由牢笼辣！

由PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）引起性格变化：主人格/小豹子、少年时期的依存性人格、受虐期人格。

 

作家有一点点恰克·帕拉尼克的影子，大概是对他作品印象的具象化。  
公路文好难写，感觉还是没达到想要的效果……这章情感变化比较复杂，不知道有没有传达清楚。

谢谢看到这里的大家！啵啵！


End file.
